the_warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thrushstar
Thrushstar was an ancient ThunderClan leader. Little Note: Please do not edit this page if you are not being careful with the grammar, spelling, and other "errors" you are editing. Appearance Thrushstar was a slender, thick-furred mottled brown she-cat. She had leaf-green eyes. Thrushstar was more lightly-built than her Clanmates, which was a weakness in battle. What she lacked in fighting she regained in her excellent hunting skills, her lightness enabling her to move silently through the dense undergrowth. Personality Thrushstar was wise and intelligent. Her Clan respected her greatly. As a kit, Thrushstar was never the adventurous type, and that never changed during her leadership. She prefers to stay on ThunderClan territory, but if she strays across the border, she can easily talk herself out of a punishment for doing so or war against the two Clans. At Gatherings, no matter how vulnerable ThunderClan is to attack, no matter how poorly they're doing, Thrushstar never lied. She felt that lying to the other Clans would anger StarClan. History Thrushkit was once energetic and curious like the other kits. She was always the warrior in the hunting games they played, and always the winner in Mossball. She was close friends with her younger sister, Frostkit, and would never leave her side. But then, a bout of greencough swept over the camp in the middle of leaf-bare, when the Clan was already weak. Thrushkit was nearly died. The leader lost a life. And Frostkit was killed. Ever since the night of Frostkit's vigil, Thrushkit became quiet and locked away from the rest of the world, always grieving for her sister. Never again did she participate in the other kits' games. When she became an apprentice, Thrushpaw had gotten over the death of her sister, but still never spoke to anyone but her mother, father, and mentor. She could never master battle moves, but caught a huge squirrel and a vole on her first day as an apprentice. During her free time, instead of gossiping with the other apprentices, Thrushpaw watched the warriors during every free second she was granted. She went on as many patrols as she could, hoping to pick up a few tips from the warriors. She did. During a hunting patrol, she was able to improve on her hunter's crouch by watching a senior warrior stalk a mouse. As a warrior, Thrushtail brought back more fresh-kill back than any of the other cats. She didn't prove to be an amazing fighter, like her father had hoped. But she was skilled and intelligent, and it was her that planned out the battle strategies that helped ThunderClan win the battles they did. With her strategies, ThunderClan took back Sunningrocks, won some of SkyClan's territory, and formed an alliance with WindClan. When Hollownose died during a battle over Sunningrocks, Thrushtail was chosen as the new deputy, much to her surprise. She continued to lead the Clan to victory through her deputyship and leadership. She lost her ninth life to a bout of greencough that also took the life of the medicine cat.Category:StarClan Cats Category:Deceased Cats Category:Leaders Category:She-Cats Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Characters (Fanmade) Category:FlightRewritten's OCs